The DCR continues to provide long standing support to the NIAID clinical programs via contracted lab services specifically: the AIDS Monitoring Laboratory, the Immunological Monitoring Laboratory and the Neutrophil Monitoring Laboratory at SAIC. Additionally, applied and basic clinical research in these laboratories have provided essential bench to bedside translational medicine support to NIAID. The NIAID DCR Laboratory Support Services provided lab services to support the conduct of approximately 75 clinical trials for Laboratory of Immunoregulation (LIR), Laboratory of Host Defenses (LHD) and Laboratory of Clinical Infectious Diseases (LCID).